1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corrective agent for the covering and/or filling of bone defects, especially for the insertion of enossal implants, to a method for preparing the same and to a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is always a considerable danger of infection at the site of a bone defect, typically as formed in the case of a break, operation and/or implant in the bone tissue. The danger is particularly acute in the case of enossal half-implants--i.e., in cases where the bone tissue and a foreign body implanted into the bone tissue are no longer completely embedded in the tissue and a part of the foreign body projects above the surface of the soft tissue. This is due to the fact that in this case bacteria can penetrate between tissue and the foreign body during the healing process, and instead of the implant and the bone growing together, inflammation of the surrounding tissue often results, which in turn leads to the implant being pushed out or at least to invagination of soft tissue between the implant and the bone. The prospects of such operations being successful are thus considerably reduced.
Considerable difficulties are thus encountered with techniques as discussed above, especially in the case of inserting dental half-implants, a procedure being used to an increasing extent nowadays. The gap between the bone tissue and the implant is kept as small as possible so as to guarantee a rapid ingrowth of the implant and to restore the tooth's function as soon as possible. This gap is normally filled by blood clots which are subsequently transformed into bone tissue by the ingrowth of osteoblasts. If the blood clotting is impaired or there is infection of the blood clots, inflammation of the surrounding bone tissue often ensues, with the result that the implant is pushed out. Similar problems are encountered with the cement-free insertion of hip joints, as is currently being practised on younger patients, and with the operative treatment of chronic osteomyelitis.